yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Gon Freeces
Gon Freeces Gon is the son of Ging freeces a High ranking famous Nomad that lead many legendary voyages within the Federation gon comes from the Kongxu Region but traveled to the Terra Region in order to participate in the Nomad Inspection. Gon was raised by his aunt who would let him train endlessly in the forest for weeks without coming home he dream to be a Way finder nomad and travel the entire world in search for new adventures meeting new people fighting new foes and discovering the unknown. Gon has only met his father Ging one time and doesn't know much about him but wants to meet him and participate in a voyage one day. Time Skip Keosu Absolute Body Modification: Gon can use his Reiku to rapidly change his body to a state where his body would be if he trained extremely hard non stop for 10 years making him almost a super human in a instant this ability is hard on his body so it does not last for a long period of time and if used to its limit gon would not be able to use his body for a short period of time in order to regain his Reiku Skills And Abilities Jakaken: A mass ball of aura that creates a devastating impact can clear out entire forest if used in his transformed state Rock: Gon sends all his Reiku to his fist which creates a large amount of pressure and force that it shatters the ground just from him creating it and strikes his opponent with a devastating punch Kansatsu: Gon has very sharp and keen senses due to his training in the forest when he mastered his kansatsu he is able to see at extremely high speeds and feel aura's around him even up to 50 meters his insticts on when to move against a opponent is very advance as well he can dodge things moving at the speed of sound in some cases as well Space Impact: In his transformed state Gon kicks his opponent nearly into space and waits for them to come down from the sky and punches them with a finishing Jakaken and rock hybrid attack Yīgè: Meaning "For One" This ability allows Gon to store the reiku he has in his body while at the same time allowing the natural auras and life force from the surrounding Nature power his body as if Reiku would in this state he is able to adapt to his habitat dispite what type of habitat it might be he can communicate with nature like hearing and seeing certain things with in nature others could not see, In this state his Reiku is unable to be sense which almost make him invisible when trying to be traced by a enemy making it hard to predict his movements and where about's. He also can control wind base abilities as if a Wind Koes user would due to controlling natures powers. But the main ability to this technique is to allow gon to store a massive amount of reiku with in a certain amount of time until he is ready to Transform again. After releasing his Reiku his body is consume by a blackish aura that tears away his skin revealing this black and white like mass of aura making gon look non-human like. While in this state he is capable of flight, Super speed, What seems like invincibility, and Top tier Power as he is the embodiment of aura its self the conditions of this ability is # Gon isn't able to control himself so when in this state the only orders he gives himself is to destroy his opponent and don't stop until its done 2. His Reiku will be gone afterwards Compass: A Utility that gon uses to point its way in Dangerous or the most unknown directions in the human world the compass is infused with reiku and was left to him by his father the first time they met. Skill Chart Overall Skill: 98